Fullmetal 5D's
by GhostLord
Summary: AU. After attempting to resurrect their parents Rudger Goodwin and his brother Rex suffered greatly. Rudger lost his left arm and Rex was horribly disfigured so he was forced to wear a mask. Follow these two on their quest to restore their bodies.
1. The Goodwin Brothers

**(Author's note: Hi all this fanfic sprang from a couple of fan arts I drew which were inspired by the few similarities between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you all enjoy it.) **

Fullmetal 5D's

Chapter 1

The Goodwin Brothers

The Goodwin brothers, Rudger and Rex, grew up in the slums of Neo Domino City. They did not have much money but they had a passion for Duel Monsters and dreamed of one day becoming D-Wheelers and participating in riding duels at The Kaiba Dome in downtown Neo Domino City. They also had loving parents who cared for them dearly. One rainy night there was a terrible accident. Both of their parents were killed. After the initial grieving was through Rudger the oldest of the Goodwin brothers came up with an ambitious idea.

"We can bring Mom and Dad back, Rex." Stated Rudger proudly, "With this."

Rudger held up a regular spell card called "Z-ONE".

"How can a spell card bring back the dead, brother?" Asked Rex

"You know how Duel Monsters has mystical forces within it. Well this card I found in Dad study is rumored to give life from lifelessness."

Rex's face lit up with joy.

"Come on Rex." Said Rudger, "Let's get our parents back."

It was on another rainy night that the attempted resurrection took place. The bodies of their parents had been gathered. They had followed all of the ritual's steps. Rudger activated the spell card then suddenly a bright light engulfed both him and Rex.

The two brothers found themselves in a white void all alone, or so they thought. A few feet away from them was a strange machine shaped like a comma or the number nine. It turned to face them. They noticed a blue eye staring at them from within the machine.

"Welcome humans." Said the machine, "You have dared to enter into my presence. Now it is time for you to accept your reward."

Suddenly dark energy beams shot out of the machine and into the Rudger and Rex's eyes. It was then that they saw it all. The origins of Duel Monsters and all of the ancient battles connected to it. They felt something strange. A feeling like they were being changed mystically. Next thing Rudger knew his left arm was gone, his brother's face looked horrible disfigured and both of them were holding a white duel monsters card. A Synchro monster card a first glance but the text said Accel Synchro.

Both brothers stared at the machine in shock.

"What have you done to us?" Asked Rudger furiously.

"All possibilities must be made equal." Said the machine, "Then maybe… Someday…"

With that the machine floated off into the distance and the white void disappeared. The Goodwin brothers found themselves back in their small home. Rudger was bleeding and cried out in pain, as did Rex. The bodies of their parents were gone. Their landlady Zora walked in.

"What with all the noise? OH MY GOD!" She screamed when she saw the boys. An ambulance arrived and took them to the emergency room. After they were stabilized two visitors, a man with dark spikey hair and yellow streeks wearing a unique riding suit, and a woman with magenta hair wearing a formfitting riding suit, entered the room.

"Greetings." Said the man, "I am Colonel Yusei Fudo. This is First Lieutenant Aki Izayoi. We are state duelists from the military dueling unit Team 5D's who work for the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. We heard about your talents and wanted to offer you the opportunity to join us as state duelists and become a part of Team 5D's. There would be a lot involved and you would have to wait until you're well enough to begin the process but if you were to succeed you would be granted special privileges and have access to other wise classified information and finally you would be allowed to duel for the state at the Kaiba Dome."

Colonel Fudo left a card on the desk next to Rudger's hospital bed.

"Contact me and let me know you're decision within a week." Said Colonel Fudo, "Farewell."

Colonel Fudo and Lieutenant Izayoi left the building, got on their D-Wheels and drove off.

"I've never seen such a defeated look on the face of anyone before." Said Lieutenant Izayoi

"That wasn't a look of defeat, Aki." Said Colonel Fudo, "I have a feeling we have found ourselves some worthy teammates."

"I just hope they will be able to handle the entrance duel." Said Lieutenant Izayoi, "Jack's not a duelist that goes easy on anyone."

"I'd be more worried about Jack than those two boys." Said Colonel Fudo, "Something tells me they'll give him a run for his money."

And so Rudger and Rex took up Colonel Fudo's offer. They both got D-Wheel licenses. Unfortunately only Rudger was able to try and qualify for becoming a state duelist. Rex's injuries prevented him from serving effectively in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

The day had arrived. Rudger Goodwin had passed the written test and was now prepared to duel for his right to become a state duelist and member of Team 5D's. He wore a read coat over a black riding suit. He put on his helmet, got on his red D-Wheel and drove out on to the dueling track. Where his opponent, state duelist Jack Atlus, was waiting for him.

"They say you're something special kid." Said Jack, "Let's see if your worthy of defeating, I, Jack Atlus in a riding duel!"

Over in the stands all of the other Team 5D's members were gathered, Colonel Yusei Fudo, First Lieutenant Aki Izayoi, Second Lieutenant Crow Hogan and the pit crew twins Rua and Ruka. The director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau joined them; he had black hair, pale skin and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with a white undershirt.

"So this kid is supposed to be talented?" Asked The Director, "I am curious to see how he will fair against Jack Atlus."

"Field Spell, Speed World 2. Set on!" Yelled Jack as he pressed a button his D-Wheel.

"Duel mode on!" Said the D-Wheel computer.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!" Both D-Wheeler's cried out as they took off.

**(Rudger 4000 LP; Jack 4000 LP)**

"As the challenger you get to go first." Said Jack.

"My turn!" Said Rudger, "I summon Insect Knight in attack mode!"

**(Insect Knight Level 4 1900 ATK 1500 DEF)  
**"I set two cards and end my turn." Said Rudger

"My turn!" Said Jack as he drew his card.

**(Rudger 1 SPC; Jack 1 SPC)**

"When I have control no monsters and you control one I can normal summon this card with out releasing another monster." Explained Jack, "Come forth, Big Piece Golem!"

**(Big Piece Golem Level 5 2100 ATK 0 DEF)**

"Big Piece Golem, attack Insect Knight!" Commanded Jack

Big Piece Golem swung its fist towards Insect Knight.

"I activate my trap card!" Declared Rudger, "Negate Attack! This card cancels your attack and ends your battle phase."

"I set one card and end my turn." Declared Jack

"My turn!" Said Rudger as he drew his card.

**(Rudger 2 SPC; Jack 2 SPC)**

"I summon the tuner monster, Plaguespreader Zombie!" Declared Rudger

**(Plaguespreader Zombie Level 2 400 ATK 200 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level two Plaguespreader Zombie to my level four Insect Knight!" Declared Rudger, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Underground Arachnid!"

**(Underground Arachnid Level 6 2400 ATK 1200 DEF)**

"I activate Underground Arachnid's effect. Once per turn I can equip one monster on your field to it." Explained Rudger

With that Rudger's Synchro Monster shot out a web that wrapped around Big Piece Golem and pulled over to his side of the field.

"That's an impressive Synchro Monster." Said Jack, "However it is nothing compared to what I, Jack Atlus, have in store for you!"

"Underground Arachnid, direct attack!" Commanded Rudger.

**(Jack 1600 LP)**

"I end my turn." Said Rudger

"My turn!" Said Jack

**(Rudger 3 SPC; Jack 3 SPC)**

"Since all of the monsters in play are on your side of the field. I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand. However its attack points are cut in half." Explained Jack

**(Vice Dragon Level 5 2000 ATK 2400 DEF)**

"Next I normal summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!" Said Jack

**(Dark Resonator Level 3 1300 ATK 300 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level 3 Dark Resonator to my level five Vice Dragon." Declared Jack, "The ruler's heart beat will now file through here. Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**(Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 3000 ATK 2000 DEF)**

"I wonder how Rudger will fair against Jack's ace monster." Said Lieutenant Izayoi

"He'll do just fine." Said Colonel Fudo

"This should be fun." Said Rudger

"Hmph!" Grunted Jack, "Let's see if you're having fun once my Dragon squashes your spider! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Underground Arachnid. Absolute power force!"

Jack's dragon swiped its flaming claw at Underground Arachnid but the equipped Big Piece Golem blocked the attack and then shattered.

"Sorry but if Underground Arachnid would be destroyed in battle I can destroy the equipped monster instead." Explained Rudger

"However you still take battle damage." Said Jack

**(Rudger 3400 LP)**

"I end my turn." Declared Jack

"My turn!" Said Rudger as he drew his card with determination

**(Rudger 4 SPC; Jack 4 SPC)**

Rudger smiled. He had drawn exactly what he needed.

"I summon Shield Worm in defense mode!" He Declared

**(Shield Worm Level 4 800 ATK 2000 DEF)**

"Shield Worm's effect activates. Now you must send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard for every Insect-type monster I control." Explained Rudger

Jack sent the top cards from his deck to the graveyard as required.  
"Next up I activate my Plaguespreader Zombie's effect from my graveyard." Declared Rudger, "By returning one card in my hand to the top of my deck I can special summon my Zombie from the graveyard."

**(Plaguespreader Zombie Level 2 400 ATK 200 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level two Plaguespreader Zombie to my level four Shield Worm!" Declared Rudger, "Synchro Summon, Come forth, Synchro Tuner, Arachnid Priestess!"  
**(Arachnid Priestess Level 6 2300 ATK 1000 DEF)**

"Synchro Tuner?" Pondered Jack in confusion

Rudger's D-Wheel began speed up. It sped past Jack's D-Wheel. Rudger's eyes where closed.

_In order to win this duel and become a member of Team 5D's I must surpass my limits. _Thought Rudger

Rudger suddenly open his eyes.

"Clear mind!" Said Rudger. "I'm tuning my level six Synchro Tuner, Arachnid Priestess to my level six Synchro Monster, Underground Arachnid! Accel Synchro!"

Rudger sped up dramatically and then vanished in a flash of light.

"What the heck?" Said Jack, "Did he just vanish?"

Rudger reappeared behind Jack along with his Accel Synchro Monster.

"Be born, Arachnid Queen!" Rudger Yelled

**(Arachnid Queen Level 12 4000 ATK 4000 DEF)**

"Arachnid Queen, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Commanded Rudger loudly.

Rudger's Accel Synchro Monster shot out a web that wrapped around Jack's dragon and squeezed it until it was destroyed.

**(Jack 600 LP)**

"Arachnid Queen's effect activates." Declared Rudger, "When it destroys your monster in battle you take one thousand points of damage."

Arachnid Queen then whipped Jack with another web and his D-Wheel came to a screeching halt.

**(Jack 0 LP)**

Everyone in the audience started clapping. The Director got up and began to leave.

"Don't you want to congratulate him, sir?" Asked Colonel Fudo

"I've seen everything I needed to see, Colonel." Said The Director and with that The Director left the stadium.

Everyone else left the stands to go congratulate Rudger.

"Well done, Rudger." Said Colonel Fudo, "And welcome to Team 5D's. You should be receiving a letter from the director giving you your state duelist name later today."

"Thank you for everything, Colonel." Said Rudger

"Way to go, brother!" Said Rex

Rudger smiled at his little brother.

Meanwhile in a secret location three people, two women and one man, wearing black hooded cloaks stood smiling sinisterly.

"This is excellent." Said one of them whose black cloak also had green lines and symbols over it.

"With Rudger Goodwin joining Team 5D's perhaps The Circuit will be completed sooner than originally planned!" Said the man of the three of them whose black cloak had blue lines and symbols on it. The man cackled maniacally.

"The Creator will be pleased." Said the third of the three. Whose black cloak had Orange lines and symbols on it. "Ah the thought of success excites me!"


	2. The Search for Dark Glass

Fullmetal 5D's

Chapter 2

The Search for Dark Glass

"Any new leads, brother?" Rex asked Rudger who had just returned from the research.

"There's no other information about the Z-ONE spell card other than what we thought it would do." Said Rudger, "However the last recorded person to have the card in their possession was a mysterious duelist named Dark Glass."

"Dark Glass?" Pondered Rex, "What information did the records have on him, brother?"

"Nothing other than the fact that he had a Z-ONE spell card in his possession." Answered Rudger, "All other information on him is for a team leader's eyes only. I guess we have to ask Colonel Fudo for help."

"There's nothing wrong with that, brother." Said Rex, "We can lean on other people especially our teammates."

"I suppose." Said Rudger

The Goodwin brothers went to Colonel Fudo's office and informed him of their findings.

"Dark Glass." Said Colonel Fudo, "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"What can you tell us about him, Colonel?" Asked Rudger

"He was a talented D-Wheeler who won a few tournaments at the Kaiba Dome. After his last win he was seen being chased out of Neo Domino City by three other D-Wheelers and hasn't been seen since." Explained Colonel Fudo

"Who were the D-Wheelers that were chasing him?" Asked Rudger

"No one knew who they were." Answered Colonel Fudo, "And, like Dark Glass, they haven't been seen since."

"So, no one knows where he is?" Asked Rudger

"No one knows where he is." Colonel Fudo answered with a straight face.

The Goodwin brothers went to the cafeteria to eat and reflect on their conversation with Colonel Fudo.

"He's hiding something." Said Rudger, "He knows where Dark Glass is."

"You're looking for Dark Glass?" Asked Man with long light blue hair wearing a white riding suit. "I believe my teammates and I can help you, Rudger."

"Who are you?" Rudger asked

"I am Harald leader of Team Ragnarok, these are my teammates Brave and Dragan." The man answered

"Oh yeah I remember you." Said Rex, "Brother these are the D-Wheelers who possess the Polar God cards."

"Whoa. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Said Rudger, "I'm sorry about that. I've had a long day."

"That is all right my young friend." Said Harald, "I you will come with us to my office I can shed some light on your predicament."

"Why do you want to help us?" Asked Rudger

"All in due time, Rudger." Answered Harald

When the Goodwin brothers and Team Ragnarok entered Harald's office Dragan locked the door and Brave pressed a button that put up a security shield around the door.

"I apologize for the precautions but I cannot afford to have anyone listening in." Said Harald

Rudger wasn't sure if he could trust these guys but they appeared to have good intentions and he wasn't ready to turn away any possible lead to solving the mystery of the Z-ONE spell card.

"One of my team's agents has been keeping an eye on the countryside outside of Neo Domino City for suspicious activity." Explained Harald, "We found a small village where amateur Duel Monsters tournaments are held."  
Harald handed Rudger a few photos.

"This is the champion of many of those tournaments." Said Harald

Rudger looked at the photo and recognized the champion immediately from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau's database.

"That's Dark Glass!" He Exclaimed

"Indeed." Said Harald, "Here's a digital map that has directions to this village. All you have to do in install it into your D-Wheel's GPS. Tread carefully and don't tell anyone where you are going even Colonel Fudo or any of your other teammates."

"Why not?" Asked Rex

"There are dark forces at work." Explained Harald, "Dark forces with a hidden agenda. My team and I have been digging for information so that we can find out who they are and so far all we have found is that they have people working inside the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Watch your back my young friends. Trouble could find you when you least expect it."

Within the next hour the Goodwin brothers were riding their D-Wheels following the map Team Ragnarok gave them unaware that two women and one man wearing dark hooded cloaks were following them.

"We may not have been able to listen in on their conversation with Team Ragnarok," Said the man, "but if my hunch is correct the Goodwin brothers will lead us straight to Dark Glass. I can't wait to duel him!"

"Don't get cocky Kiryu." Said one of the two women, "Dark Glass has a mysterious power within him that The Creator wants to examine personally isn't that right Carly?"

"Indeed Misty." Said Carly, "We cannot allow any potential threats to allude us forever. The Circuit must be completed."

The sun started to rising overhead as the Goodwin brothers continued to ride on towards their destination.

**(Author's note: No dueling this chapter. My apologies, however I did reveal the identities of the three-cloaked figures so that's got to make up for it somewhat. Review if you wish.) **


	3. The Secrets of ZONE

Fullmetal 5D's

Chapter 3

The Secrets of ZONE

I didn't take long for the Goodwin brothers to find Dark Glass once they arrived in the small village. Dark Glass was a little reluctant to tell them what he knew about the Z-One spell card but once they told him that they had used it he changed his mind.

"I will tell all I know but only because you have been in his presence and claimed your reward from him." Said Dark Glass

"Him?" Asked Rudger

"Zone, the god of destiny." Answered Dark Glass

"You mean that weird looking machine?" Asked Rex

"Yes," Said Dark Glass, "Only those who use they Z-One spell card find themselves in his presence."

"Then how come people think the Z-One card can bring back the dead?" Asked Rudger

"The only way the use the Z-One card's power is to offer a human body or the ingredients that make a human body as a sacrifice." Explained Dark Glass, "The details of what happens after that must have been forgotten over time."

"Is there any way to take back what Zone took from us?" Asked Rudger, "My brother here was severely disfigured and I lost my left arm and had to replace it with a mechanical one."

"I don't know the answer to that question." Answered Dark Glass, "I'm sorry but I've told you everything I know."

"And that's all they needed to hear." Said a voice from the outside

The Goodwin brothers and Dark Glass rushed outside to see where that voice came from and found the three hooded D-Wheelers outside sitting on their D-Wheels.

"Hello Dark Glass, it's been a while." Said Kiryu

"You!" Said Dark Glass, "How did you find me?"

"We followed those two kids and they led us right to you." Said Misty

"Now are you going to come quietly, or does Kiryu have to duel you into submission?" Asked Carly

"You wanna duel someone, then duel me!" Declared Rudger

"Sorry but were not allowed to duel you." Said Kiryu, "Our creator has made that quiet clear. So what's your answer Dark Glass?"

"I'll duel you," Said Dark Glass, "but not here."

Dark Glass got on his D-Wheel and drove off the three Hooded D-Wheelers followed closely behind him.

"Come on Rex." Said Rudger, "We got to see this duel."

"Okay brother." Said Rex

The two of them followed the others to the dueling area but the made sure to keep at a safe distance.

Kiryu and Dark Glass were already in position.

"Now prepare to experience the power of a Dark Signer!" Said Kiryu as he raised his arm.

As he finished his sentence his right arm started glowing and then a large barrier formed around him and Dark Glass. The barrier was shaped like the Giant Nazca line just like the glowing mark on Kiryu's arm.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kiryu

"Yes." Answered Dark Glass

"Field spell, Speed World 2, set on!" Shouted Kiryu as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel

"Duel mode on." Said the D-Wheel computer.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!" Shouted the two duelists as they took off.

"First one to the corner gets to go first." Declared Kiryu

As they neared the corner Dark Glass began to speed up but then Kiryu slammed into him with his D-Wheel send him spinning backwards. Kiryu then turned the corner.

**(Kiryu 4000 LP; Dark Glass 4000 LP)**

"My turn." Said Kiryu as he drew his card

Kiryu grinned he was pleased with his draw.

"I summon Infernity Mirage in attack mode!" Declared Kiryu

**(Infernity Mirage Level 1 0 ATK 0 DEF)**

"I set two card and end my turn." Said Kiryu

"My turn!" Declared Dark Glass

**(Kiryu 1 SPC; Dark Glass 1 SPC)**

"I activate my trap card, Full Salvo!" Declared Kiryu, "Now for every card I discard from my hand you take two hundred points of damage!"

Kiryu discarded his card and then a jolt of electricity shot out of his trap card and struck Dark Glass. He didn't even flinch as his life points dropped.

**(Dark Glass 3400 LP)**

"It appears you can handle taking real damage." Said Kiryu, "That's surprising."

"I don't succumb to pain as easily as you do." Said Dark Glass

"Impressive." Said Kiryu

"Back to the duel." Said Dark Glass "Since all the monsters in play are yours I can special summon Tech Genus Striker from my hand."

**(Tech Genus Striker Level 2 800 ATK 0 DEF)**

"Next," Said Dark Glass "When a level four or below monster is special summoned I can also special summon Tech Genus Werewolf."

**(Tech Genus Werewolf Level 3 1200 ATK 0 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level two Tech Genus Striker to my level three Tech Genus Werewolf." Declared Dark Glass "Synchro Summon! Appear, Tech Genus Power Gladiator!"

**(Tech Genus Power Gladiator Level 5 2300 ATK 1000 DEF)**

"I normal summon the tuner monster Tech Genus Cyber Magician!" Declared Dark Glass

**(Tech Genus Cyber Magician Level 1 0 ATK 0 DEF)**

"And with its effect I can use a monster in my hand for material in the summon of a Tech Genus Synchro Monster." Explained Dark Glass, "Synchro Summon! Appear, Synchro Tuner, Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

**(Tech Genus Wonder Magician Level 5 1900 ATK 0 DEF)**

"He has a Synchro Tuner monster?" Pondered Rudger, "That Kiryu guy is in for a world of hurt!"

"When Tech Genus Wonder Magician is Synchro summoned I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and the card I choose to destroy is your set card." Declared Dark Glass

"I activate the effect of Infernity Freezer from the graveyard!" Declared Kiryu, "When you activate a card effect and I have zero cards in my hand I can remove this card in the graveyard from play and negate that effect and all other card effects until the end phase of the turn."

"Tech Genus Wonder Magician, attack Infernity Mirage!" Commanded Dark Glass

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack which cancels your attack and ends your battle phase." Said Kiryu

"I end my turn." Said Dark Glass

"My turn!" Declared Kiryu

**(Kiryu 2 SPC; Dark Glass 2 SPC)**

"I set one card." Said Kiryu, "Next I activate Infernity Mirage's effect. By releasing it while I have zero cards in my hand I can special summon two Infernity Monsters from graveyard. Come forth, Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Beetle!"

**(Infernity Destroyer Level 6 2300 ATK 1000 DEF)**

**(Infernity Beetle Level 2 1200 ATK 0 DEF)**

"I now activate Infernity Beetle's effect." Declared Kiryu, "By releasing it while I have zero cards in my hand I can special summon two more Infernity Beetles from my deck."

**(Infernity Beetle Level 2 1200 ATK 0 DEF)**

**(Infernity Beetle Level 2 1200 ATK 0 DEF)**

"Now I'm tuning my Level two Infernity Beetle to my level six Infernity Destroyer!" Declared Kiryu, "Synchro Summon! Appear Now, Hundred-Eyes Dragon!"

**(Hundred-Eyes Dragon Level 8 3000 ATK 2500 DEF)**

The moment right after Kiryu's large dragon emerged onto the field Dark Glass sped up dramatically.

"Prepare to experience the power Zone endows those who appear in his presence and those who he creates!" Said Dark Glass

"What?" Exclaimed Kiryu

"Those who he creates?" Wondered Rudger

"What does that mean, brother?" Asked Rex

"I don't know." Answered Rudger

"I'm tuning my level five synchro tuner, Tech Genus Wonder Magician to my level five synchro monster, Tech Genus Power Gladiator! Accel Synchro!"

With those words Dark Glass sped up and vanished.

"He disappeared!" Exclaimed Kiryu

Dark Glass and his D-Wheel then reappeared behind Kiryu and his D-Wheel.

"Be born, Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" Dark Glass Yelled out

**(Tech Genus Blade Gunner Level 10 3300 ATK 2200 DEF)**

Kiryu sneered upon seeing Tech Genus Blade Gunner's attack points.

"I end my turn." Kiryu Declared

"My turn!" Declared Dark Glass

**(Kiryu 3 SPC; Dark Glass 3 SPC)**

"Tech Genus Blade Gunner, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Commanded Dark Glass

Dark Glass' monster fired a large laser beam that destroyed Hundred-Eyes Dragon.

**(Kiryu 3700 LP)**

Kiryu began snickering, that snickering then grew into maniacal laughter.

"When Hundred-Eyes Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can add one "Earthbound Immortal" from my deck to my hand." Explained Kiryu with a sinister tone in his voice.

"Earthbound Immortal?" Pondered Rudger, "I've never heard of that archetype before."

"You are about to face a nightmare come to life! Prepare yourself Dark Glass! Prepare yourself for defeat!" Screamed Kiryu

**(Authors Note: Yes a cliffhanger ending. Sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long but other things got in the way. I'll try to get the next chapter done sooner.)**


	4. Delta Accel

Fullmetal 5D's

Chapter 4

Delta Accel

The spectators had been completely silent since Kiryu added his Earthbound Immortal to his hand. Kiryu's fellow Dark Signers, Carly and Misty, grinned in anticipation. The Goodwin Brothers were unsure what to expect but Dark Glass was completely calm, after all he had a back up plan.

"I am not intimidated by your scare tactics, Kiryu." Said Dark Glass, "By lowering the attack points of a face up machine type monster on my field by one thousand I can special summon the tuner monster Tech Genus Gear Zombie!"

**(Tech Genus Gear Zombie Level 1 600 ATK 0 DEF)**

"Next I summon Buster Shotman." Declared Dark Glass

**(Buster Shotman Level 1 0 ATK 0 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level one Tech Genus Gear Zombie to my level one Buster Shotman!" Declared Dark Glass, "Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!"

**(Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly Level 2 300 ATK 400 DEF)**

"I activate Recipro Dragonfly's effect." Declared Dark Glass, "By returning one Synchro monster from my field to my extra deck I can special summon its Synchro material monsters from my graveyard. Come on, Tech Genus Power Gladiator and Tech Genus Wonder Magician!"

**(Tech Genus Power Gladiator Level 5 2300 ATK 1000 DEF)**

**(Tech Genus Wonder Magician Level 5 1900 ATK 0 DEF)**

"I'm tuning my level five Tech Genus Wonder Magician to my level five Tech Genus Power Gladiator and level two Tech Genus Recipro Butterfly!" Declared Dark Glass as he sped up even faster than before, "The state of supremacy beyond the limits of your own being lies in the power of Top Clear Mind! Delta Accel!"

"Delta Accel?" Said Rudger from the sidelines

A light enveloped Dark Glass and his D-Wheel. Then a large explosion took place and out of it emerged a new monster.

"Come on, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Said Dark Glass

**(Tech Genus Halbred Cannon Level 12 4000 ATK 4000 DEF)**

"I end my turn." Said Dark Glass

"My turn!" Declared Kiryu

**(Kiryu 4 SPC; Dark Glass 4 SPC)**

"I activate the Speed Spell Level Turbine!" Said Kiryu, "With this card I can lower the level of a monster in my hand by the number of speed counters I have so my level ten Earthbound Immortal becomes a level six. Meaning I only need to release one monster to summon it! So I release Infernity Beetle!"

Suddenly a group of people dressed in black hooded cloaks appeared in the fiery barrier.

"Whoa!" Said Rudger on the sidelines, "Where'd all those people come from?"

"Earthbound Immortals require more than just monsters to be summoned." Explained Kiryu, "They require human souls!"

Then a giant stone appeared in the sky above the duel field, then the people in the flames started turning into purple lights and these lights were sucked into the stone.

"Descend Forth! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Cried Kiryu

**(Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu Level 10 3000 ATK 2500 DEF)**

A giant light erupted from the stone and a giant creature emerged from it.

"Tech Genus Hallberd Cannon's effect activates!" Declared Dark Glass, "Once per turn I can negate the summon of a monster. Go, summon closer!"

Tech Genus Hallberd cannon fired a laser beam out of it's staff at Kiryu's Earthbound Immortal.

"I activate my trap Discord Barrier!" Declared Kiryu, "This trap card negates the effect of a Synchro monster and removes it from play."

With that an energy shield blocked Tech Genus Hallberd Cannon's laser beam then a wormhole opened up and sucked up Dark Glass' mighty Synchro monster.

"That's not all my trap card does." Said Kiryu, "It also inflicts damage equal to half your Synchro monster's attack points."

**(Dark Glass 1400** **LP)**

"Now Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, direct attack!" Commanded Kiryu

The mighty Earthbound Immortal stretched out its arm with its hand open and slammed it into the Dark Glass' and his D-Wheel. Dark Glass then crashed as his life points dropped to zero.

**(Dark Glass 0 LP)**

The Giant shaped barrier disappeared, as Kiryu drove up to were Dark Glass had crashed. Carly and Misty joined him.

"It seems we were correct." Said Kiryu, "You're not human otherwise you would have turned to dust and died when the barrier disappeared."

"I shall inform The Creator that we are on our way back." Said Carly

Kiryu put Dark Glass back on his D-Wheel and connect a towing laser to it so that the three Dark Signers could tow him back to their creator.

"Let's head back." Said Carly

"Hold it!" Said Rudger, "I am a state duelist and I am hereby placing you three under arrest!"

The three Dark Signers laughed.

"You poor fool." Said Misty, "You have no idea what's going on around you."

"He'll find out soon enough." Said Carly, "but by then it will be too late."

Suddenly a dimensional portal opened and the three Dark Signer, with Dark Glass in tow, drove into it. The Goodwin Brothers tried to follow on their D-Wheels but by the time they reached the portal it had already closed.

Somewhere else the portal reopened and the three Dark Signers drove out of it with Dark Glass. The three of them park their D-Wheels and walked into a dark throne room were an old muscular man with a long gray beard wear a white jump suit was sitting in. The three Dark Signers bowed to this man.

"Creator, we have brought Dark Glass before you." Said Carly

"Excellent, now leave us." Said the old man

After the Dark Signers left the old man looked Dark Glass right in the face.

"Hello Antinomy, my brother." Said the old man

"Aporia?" Said Dark Glass, "You've aged. How is that possible?"

"A side effect of some of my experiments." Said Aporia, "but just because I look old doesn't mean I am any less powerful than when I was created. So, do you know the whereabouts of Paradox?"

"I haven't seen him in years." Answered Dark Glass, "He disappeared not long after you strayed from the mission Zone gave us."

"He'll show his face eventually." Said Aporia

"What is going on?" Asked Dark Glass, "Why are Dark Signers working for you?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you the answer to that Antinomy." Said Aporia

"You are unbelievable." Grunted Dark Glass, "Zone gave us a mission to subtly guide humanity down the right path but you have always looked down on them believing You, Paradox and I to be superior."

"Guiding humanity is a waste of effort when we have the power to rule over them!" Yelled Aporia, "You and Paradox are just to naïve to realize it."

"What ever you're planning won't work." Said Dark Glass

"My plan is almost complete." Said Aporia, "Soon the promised day will come, the circuit will be completed and I shall become a god! While you will be locked away in this fortress."

The three Dark Signers walked back into the room and took Dark Glass to a holding cell. Aporia closed his eyes and started meditating.

**(Author's Note: Once again I apologize for not update quickly. I've decided not to have a regular update schedule. I'll just update this fanfic when I can. Please be patient.) **


	5. Teacher

Fullmetal 5D's

Chapter 5

Teacher

"Dark Signers? Are you sure?" asked Colonel Fudo

"Yes Colonel." Answered Rudger

"And there were only three of them?" Colonel Fudo asked

"Yes." Said Rudger

"There should be at least five." Said Colonel Fudo, "We'll keep an eye out for them. After all, it's our job to defeat them."

"Why is that?" Asked Rex

At that moment Colonel Fudo, Lieutenant Izayoi, Lieutenant Hogan, Ruka and Major Atlas' arms light up with red birthmarks each resembled part of a dragon.

"The Dark Signers represent the darkness. We as Signers represent the light." Explained Colonel Fudo

"So the stories of the Crimson Dragon are true then?" Pondered Rudger

"Yes." Answered Colonel Fudo, "I do have one more question. Did the three Dark Signers say anything about challenging us?"

"No." Answered Rudger, "They only seemed interested in bringing Dark Glass to someone they called "The Creator" and Harald of Team Ragnarok said there were dark forces at work in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau maybe the Dark Signers are one of those forces."

"I'm going to have a word with Team Ragnarok." Said Colonel Fudo, "In the meantime you may continue your research. I'll contact you if I need you. You're dismissed."

Later in the cafeteria the Goodwin Brothers were wondering what to do next.

"We could go see "him". Maybe he could tell us about Zone. What do you think Brother?" Asked Rex

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Rudger, "He might not be happy if he knows we became state duelists."

"But he always knew a lot about the ancient myths connect to duel monsters. A lot more than he lead on he might be our only option Brother." Said Rex

Rudger stood up and started walking to the garage.

"Come on Rex." Said Rudger, "Let's go see Mizoguchi."

"Wait up Brother." Said Rex

The Goodwin Brothers drove west to a small village on the outskirts of Neo Domino City. They parked their D-Wheels and approached a small cottage. The door burst open and out walked an old man with spikey gray hair and side burns. He was dressed like a butler.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after selling your soul to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau!" Said the man.

"We had our reasons Teacher." Said Rudger with a frightened tone in his voice

"Well then you had better explain what your reasons were!" The man replied

"Mizoguchi, what's going on?" Asked a voice with a thick French accent.

"My old students the Goodwin brothers are here, Sherry." Mizoguchi answered

"Well bring them in here." Said Sherry as she poked her head out the door.

The three of them walked into the cottage where Mizoguchi introduced them to Sherry. She was a beautiful blond woman with emerald green eyes.

"So when the two of you get hitched?" Asked Rudger

"Sherry is not my wife." Said Mizoguchi, "I used to work for her family in France as a butler."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rex

"It's a long story." Sherry answered

"And one we don't have time for right now." Said Mizoguchi, "You better explain yourself, Rudger."

"We joined the Public Security Maintenance Bureau so that we could find a way to get back what we have lost."  
"My God!" Exclaimed Mizoguchi, "You used a Z-One spell card to resurrect your parents didn't you?"

"Yes, Teacher." Said Rudger

"And you want information about Zone from me." Said Mizoguchi

"Yes, Teacher." Answered Rudger

"Well I'll tell you what I know." Said Mizoguchi, "That white void you saw Zone in was a part of his citadel, The Arc Cradle."

"The Arc Cradle?" Pondered Rudger

"Yes," Said Mizoguchi, "It is said that in ancient times the Arc Cradle could be seen hovering in the sky but one day it just vanished. Zone himself is The God of Destiny. Legends say that he has been guiding mankind since the dawn of time. It is also said that he created three otherworldly beings to help him guide humanity down the right path but one day one of these beings turned his back on Zone and betrayed the other two beings. The traitorous being believed humanity to be inferior and wanted to rule over us instead of guiding us."

"What happened these beings?" Asked Rex

"No one knows the answer to that question and believe me people have tried to find out." Said Mizoguchi

"Is that all you know, Teacher?" Asked Rudger

"Unfortunately." Answered Mizoguchi

Meanwhile outside the cottage a man in a hooded cloak was watching them. This man was a Dark Signer wearing a black hooded cloak with yellow outlines.

"Those strangers have strength!" Said The Dark Signer, "Strength I, Demak, shall take from them!"  
Meanwhile back at The Public Security Maintenance Bureau, The Director was working on some paper work when he received a phone call.

"I understand. I'll put together a patrol to catch the renegade and bring him to you." Said The Director

**(Author's Note: No dueling this chapter. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the Zone backstory. Can anyone guess who those "Otherworldly beings" Zone created are?)**


End file.
